Abilities
Abilities: S'''pecial talents that only those who are born with can do. Unlike skills, abilities are only available to those born with it and manifested. It is rare for elves to have more than one ability.' List Of Known Talents * [[Beguiler|'Beguiler']]: they have an irresistibly soothing voice, and can usually use their talent to persuade people. Like [[Telepath|'Telepaths']], they have restrictions for when they can use their power. (Ex: Councillor Alina) * [[Charger|'Charger']]: They can shoot lightning from their hands and zap things. (Ex: Councillor Zarina) * [[Conjurer|'Conjurer']]: They can snap their fingers and make whatever they want appear. Everything in the universe is connected through the void, and Conjurers can pull at those strings, snapping them back and forth. (Ex: Edaline, Jolie, Lady Cadence Talle, Councillor Liora) * [[Descryer|'Descryer']]: They have the power to sense how much potential someone has (Ex: Councillor Terik) * [[Empath|'Empath']]: They can read people's feelings and emotions, some are powerful enough to read people without touching them. (Ex: Keefe, Councillor Oralie, Lord Cassius, Stina, Vespera, Vika Heks) * [[Enhancer|'Enhancer']]: With just a touch of their hands, they can boost someone's ability. Enhancers can wear gloves or other inventions to block their ability. (Ex: Sophie) * [[Flasher|'Flasher']]: They can create spheres of light that can harm people. Orem Vacker uses his talent as a Flasher to put on a magnificent light show at the Celestial Festival. (Ex: Elwin, Orem Vacker, Cyrah Endal, Wylie Endal, Luzia Vacker) * [[Fluctuator|'Fluctuator']]: They have the power to alter the density of anything (Ex: Someone unknown who works for the Neverseen) * [[Froster|'Froster']]'/Cryokinetic': They can create ice and snow (Ex: Juline Dizznee/Squall ) * [[Guster|'Guster']]: They can create winds and breezes (Ex: Trix, Marella's Dad) * [[Hydrokinetic|'Hydrokinetic']]: They have the power to sense water and control it. They can pull it into different shapes. (Ex: Linh Song) * [[Infliction|'Inflictor']]: They have the power to either inflict pain/negative emotions or, in the Alicorns's Sophie's cases, positive emotions on anyone. (Ex: Sophie, Councillor Bronte) * [[Mesmer|'Mesmer']]: They can force someone to do something, even if it's against their will. (Ex: Grady Ruewen) * [[Phaser|'Phaser']]: They are able to break their bodies down in able to pass through solid objects. (Ex: Blur, Lady Alexine, Jensi's brother) * [[Polyglot|'Polyglot']]: They can speak and understand any language. They are also more adept at mimicking than others that aren't Polyglots. Polyglots usually have more than one ability. (Ex: Sophie, Lady Cadence, Councillor Clarette, Lady Gisela) * [[Psionipath|'Psionipath']]: They have the power to create force fields that can't be broken through except with shadows. (Ex: Ruy) * [[Pyrokinetic|'Pyrokinetic']]: They can create and control flames and fire. The talent is forbidden after an accident involving the ability caused the death of 5 elves. (Ex: Brant, Fintan, Marella) * [[Shades|'Shade']]: They can control shadows and also read shadowvapor. Some powerful ones can command shadowflux. (Ex: Tam Song, Umber, Lady Zillah) * [[Technopath|'Technopath']]: They can speak to gadgets and tinker with them. They can build almost anything. (Ex: Dex Dizznee, Lady Iskra, Tinker) * [[Telepath|'Telepath']]: They have many talents including reading minds, transmitting, probing, tracking by thoughts, performing mind breaks, implanting, and washing memories. (Ex: Sophie Foster, Fitz Vacker, Tiergan/Granite, Mr. Forkle/Magnate Leto/Sir Astin, Alden, Councillor Emery, Councillor Kenric, Quinlin Sonden, Prentice Endal, Damel Kafuta) * [[Teleporter|'Teleportation']]: They are able to split a crack in the void and teleport wherever they want as long as they have a clear picture of it in their mind. (Alicorns, but Sophie is the only elf that has this ability!) * [[Vanisher|'Vanisher']]: They have the power to disappear and reappear whenever they want. They can also blink in and out of sight. Some can let water pass through them or partially vanish. Biana and Alvar are the only ones that know how to hide from the glints of life that allow gnomes to see Vanishers. (Ex: Biana Vacker, Della Vacker, Alvar Vacker, and Wraith) * [[Vociferator|'Vociferator''']]: They can open their mouths and unleash horrible sounds, and can trigger huge headaches. (Ex: Councillor Noland) Category:Special Abilities Category:About the Elves